emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2202 (8th May 1997)
Plot Lisa tells Zak that he will have to look after himself now that Mandy has gone, she is not prepared to take over the cooking. Zak is relying on Butch and Marlon, but unfortunately Butch has burnt a hole in the frying pan. Mandy has cooked a great breakfast for Alan and Terry, she has stayed the night at The Woolpack and Alan tells her that she is welcome any time, Betty is shocked to see her there though. Frank explains to Chris and Zoe that the DPP has decided that the police do not have a case against him, so he has been released, he is determined to sort out his business now and get things back to how they were before his arrest, he tells Chris to work with Biff and prepare a report about the various departments. Chris smugly tells Frank that Steve deals with those sort of things now, but Frank has other business with Steve. Frank tells Sophie that he wants her and James to move back to Home Farm, he has noticed something between Zoe and Sophie and warned Zoe not to distract the nanny. Zak finds out that Albert did his cooking in prison; he tells him that he is the chief cook in the Dingle household now and gives him some housekeeping money. Charlie finds Sophie out walking, she moans about Emma and the baby taking over the household. Albert meets his contact for the beer (12 cases), it is an ice cream man. Marlon distracts his customers while Albert does the deal, unfortunately, the ice cream man turns out to be Jeff Longman (owner of the shop that the Dingles squatted in), he recognises Marlon and tells Albert to pick the beer up later. Steve is planning to show potential buyers around the holiday village later. Sophie has told Charlie about her feelings for Zoe. Biff informs Kathy and Betty that Frank has been released. Betty is shocked. Biff quietly tells Kathy that he is going to tell Linda about the Huntington's Disease tonight. Marlon steals some food from the shop while Albert keeps Viv talking. Chris, Steve and Zoe wait for Frank, he has summoned them to a meeting. Biff has gone to visit his dad again, his mum turns up. Ron tells Biff not to waste his time becoming bitter. Frank sacks Steve; he thinks that he was trying to con him again. Chris is smug until Frank says that he wants to talk about his business now. Frank is bitter towards Chris because of the deal he tried to do with Kim for the purchase of the stables. Chris can't get out of that, and they start arguing, this upsets Zoe, and she tries to get them to work together. Albert has cooked for the Dingles; they are not impressed. Zak wants to know when the beer is arriving. Sandra explains to Biff that Ron was married when she got pregnant and that he wanted her to get rid of the baby, she refused, this revelation does nothing to endear her to Biff, he can't believe it when he realises that his father has died and rushed to his room. Vic has been looking for Kelly again. Viv is fed up looking after the business. Donna is rude to her, but Viv does not know that she witnessed her begging Terry to take her away. Sandra finds Biff in the hospice chapel; he doesn't want anything to do with her. Albert's deal for the beer is off & Jeff Longman is keeping his £50 deposit as back rent. Betty has telephoned the police about Frank's release; everyone still thinks that he is guilty. Alan warns them all to be careful about what they say. Donna tells Vic about Viv's conversation with Terry. Zoe finally gets to speak to Sophie; she is pleased when Sophie tells her that she wants them to get to know each other better. Linda has got a surprise for Biff, but then Chris turns up in the wine bar and demands to know where Biff has been all day, he tells Chris about his father's death in front of Linda. Zoe arranges a date with Sophie, but is interrupted by Frank again, he tells Zoe that Pete McCarty has come up with some new evidence in a Swiss bank account and he needs Zoe to fly to Zurich, he seems determined to keep her away from Sophie. Linda is sympathetic towards Biff, but she doesn't understand why he has kept secrets from her - if only she knew, she tells Biff that life goes on and she is sure that she is pregnant. Biff can't believe it. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley (Uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *Jeff Longman - Chris Darwin *Ron Hudson - Richard Albrecht *Sandra Fowler - Kate Layden Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes